Paper Cranes
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt chose to leave his brother for his own sake. But after twenty years, now grown up Ludwig decided that he would search for his brother. What if he's alive? What if... (Story about the two German brothers. Slight AusHun and PruHun and Fem!ItalyxGermany) /Rewritten(05/26/13)


**Paper Cranes: Prussia and Germany**

**(a/n): Hello! Thank you for supporting and reading my stories. This is my first non reader-insert fanfiction. I just hope I did well, but if you have any suggestions and comments I would really appreciate it. I want to improve my writing skills for my readers. (I don't want you to choke on some grammatical errors!).**

**Anyway, I've been very busy nowadays since University/College Entrance exams are coming near, and I have to study double time! For those who are reading my reader insert series, I'll assure you that I'll update within the month. I am terribly sorry guys. -Liane**

**(05/26/13) I fixed some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I noticed a lot of them lately so I've decided that I'm going to edit most of my stories. That's all. Ciao!~ -Liane**

* * *

_"Mr. Beilschmidt?"_  
_  
Ludwig turned his head from his paperwork to his Japanese assistant whose dark mysterious brown eyes seem to tell the news without uttering the words._

"No news about him, eh?" Ludwig said. He secretly bit his inner cheek because of the tension.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kiku Honda, his trusted personnel, said as he tilted his head down. He knew that after the war the German immediately scanned the news section to find something about his brother.

"It's alright. Just inform me for some updates, okay?"

"Hai." Kiku bowed down before he turned on his heel to exit the office.

Ludwig heard the white door shut, the sound it made echoed inside the small room. He rested the back of his head at the top rail of his black leather chair. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Gottverdammt"

* * *

Ludwig and his Italian friend, Feliciano Vargas-who also happened to be his  
brother-in-law, walked along the familiar route to his hometown. It had been twenty years since he last visited this place. Identical black-painted streetlamps embellished the once vintage sidewalk; the familiar houses were maintained and re-painted with softer colors-but not all things have changed.

Their pace slowed down when they reached an apparently old house which seems to be out of place. As if it has denied to cope up with the changes and modern touches made by time. Its black grills became rusty and so as the lock and chains which hold its gate closed. Thick dust covered the glass windows. The _Ahorne_which once stood tall has wilted. But regardless the appearance of this odd house Ludwig knew right away that it 'was' his home.

To Ludwig's observation the lock became brittle because of the rust. He hit it with a rock and they gained access to the place. They went straight to the entrance and opened the door slowly, aware of how fragile it became. Creaks and thuds echoed in the room every time the sole of their black, leather shoes touched the wooden floor.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!~" Feliciano caught Ludwig's attention "What's behind this door?"  
Ludwig's eyes darted on the unique door-the only one that's left closed. His ocean blue eyes narrowed as his calloused hands made contact with the silver door knob, twisting it to open the door. His mouth gaped as he let his self drown in memories.

* * *

_A young blond-haired boy stood outside their bricked house, feeling the cool breeze as it brushed past his pale face and blew off his gray woolen cloak. In his pair of blue eyes there is a meaningful palette of autumn colours-as if he could see something more than a normal seven years old boy could see._

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig Beilschmidt wrinkled his nose when he heard a familiar thick-accented voice. He turned his head to see the fourteen years old, silver haired, self-proclaimed 'Prussian'. His face was flushed because of the heavy cold winds, his cocky grin was present on his face.

"What is it, bruder?"

"Come inside, I'll show you something."

He led his little brother inside house. They walked past some old paintings and antique stuffs. They stopped in front of the brown wooden door of their library. Ludwig's blue eyes watched as the door creaked open. He gasped, just like any kids would do if they're in his place; pieces of cardboard and folders were cut and painted to become a replica of a tiny city, the sunlight created a dramatic effect. His attention was caught by the small toy train out of wood scraps, it's not moving just like the other toys the rich kids have but to him there's no difference.

"Welcome to Berlin!" The albino said putting his hands on his hips, his red eyes sparkled with pride as he showed his brother his masterpiece.

* * *

Ludwig stepped closer to the paper city, as Feliciano stared at them with awe. Some parts have been torn, it made the artwork look like a replica of a town's ruins. He knelt next to the wooden train, it's covered with dust, but it's still the same. He remembered how his brother 'sprinkled his awesomeness' to these toys as he let out a small chuckle.

"Ludwig? Is that really you?" A female voice was heard. Ludwig and Feliciano turned their heads to see the familiar woman. "Is it? And Feli? Oh my, the two of you have grown up!"

"Vee~ Elizaveta! It's been a while!" Feliciano exclaimed to their old friend, Elizaveta Hedervary, who walked closer to hug the Italian. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just visiting, and I wondered why the house's gate was left open." She said as she straightened her dark violet dress. "Now why don't we have a cup of coffee at my place?"

Ludwig grabbed the toy train and kept it with him as he left the old room. He turned back one last time before he closed the door.

* * *

Young Ludwig checked their mailbox early in the morning. His face showed a sad expression when he saw nothing inside. He went back inside their house and checked his brother who's in a sullen mood. His puffy eyes made it confusing to determine if he cried or he hadn't slept. Ludwig sat beside Gilbert's chair. He eyed his brother before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you and Elizaveta have a fight?"

"What?! I mean no! Of course not." He said with a slightly shocked face and flushed cheeks. After a second his mood became sad again. This troubled young Ludwig, a lot.

"Why doesn't _vati_ send us any letters, _bruder_." Ludwig did not asked. He demanded for an answer. His father left a year ago for the war. He is a soldier, and being a soldier meant being far away for the younger Beilschmidt. Gilbert froze, his eyes were wide open.

"He's busy saving the world." Gilbert answered with an awkward laugh.

_Take care of him_

"You know, after all I got some of my awesomeness from him!" He continued with his thumb pointing to his own chest.

_He's too young to understand, Gilbert._

"When is he going home?" The younger one asked, his big blue eyes stared at the pair of red ones with full of hope.

"I don't know yet…"

_Do what's best for him…_

"Lud, I want to be a soldier." Gilbert suddenly said. Ludwig acted like he hadn't heard anything. "I'm going to bring back _vati_." Those six words gave the child's heart a piercing knifelike pain. He was talking about their father. He is afraid to be alone-it is too much for an eight years old child to bear.

"Hey, what's with that expression, Lud?" Gilbert said, _with a grin_. He stood up and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I'm going to bring back _vati_, ya hear the awesome me?" Ludwig just sat there without looking at him. A small pout was formed by his pink lips, trying not to cry.

_hic_

Gilbert stared at the young boy with his head down. His small hiccups were saying something.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" Gilbert almost panicked; he carried the young boy to his lap as Ludwig buried his face to the older one's chest. His hand patted his brother's back. It's also hard for him, but there is no other choice. Now that there is no one to guide them, no one to send money for school and food, he had no other choice.

Gilbert sighed as he noticed that the sobs turned into soft snores. He kissed his brother's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that he's not coming back..."

Gilbert crumpled the piece of paper, holding the note which arrived hour before Ludwig awoke. He tightened his arms around his brother as he buried his head to his silky blond hair.

_'I lied'_

* * *

Ludwig took a sip of his black coffee. His eyes scanned the living room. The walls are painted in color green. Classic paintings adorned the room. There is also a gold-coated phonograph beside the red sofa. A photo enclosed in a wooden frame caught his attention-A photo of Elizaveta with a man wearing a clad outfit sitting beside her.

"How's the coffee?" Elizaveta asked as she sat on one of the red ornate designed chairs near the newly polished piano.

"It's good, just like the usual." Ludwig said with a small smile, his eyes darted on the gold band around Elizaveta's finger. He feigned a cough to grab her attention. "So, you're married?" Elizaveta's shoulders stiffened.

"Yes." She said. Her eyes focused at the cup she's holding. "His name is Roderich Edelstein."

She received praises and congratulations from Feliciano, and chatted about their life. Ludwig never wanted to be rude. Never. It's just that he hasn't thought of Elizaveta marrying anyone else aside from his brother. But of course, the decision is still theirs to make. After all…

_He doesn't know the whole story._

* * *

It was a day in October, just when the sun was about to set, Ludwig was still wondering why his brother made him change his clothes and wear a cloak. The windows fogged up. The coldness inside the house was almost comparable to the chilly weather outside.

Heavy footsteps made the young one turn his head to the dark hallway. There stood his fifteen years old brother. His coat covered much of his body. His collar extends to cover half of his face. He's carrying a small bag with him as his eyes stared straight to the young one's eyes.

"You done, Lud?" Gilbert asked. The younger Beilschmidt just nodded, but didn't manage to ask where they were going.

They walked outside the house-past the tall _Ahorne_ which stood there even before Ludwig was born. No one even bothered to sweep its fallen leaves, they were scattered on the ground while some were taken by the strong winds.

Colors of red and orange were reflected in their eyes. Ludwig nuzzled to his red scarf as his brother tightened his grip at his small hands while they made their way to the city. They rode a train and kept quiet the whole hour, awkward silence was broken by Ludwig's soft snores. The elder brother just kept him close to him. He stared outside and watched as the sky turns into a darker shade of blue.

They arrived at their destination. Gilbert took his brother's hands in his once again. Young Ludwig was still half asleep. They walked past the train's platform and were greeted by the dropping snowflakes. They continued walking until they reached a large mansion, grills surrounding it, and the lights which illuminated the windows shows that there are plenty of people living there. Heavy cold winds blew harder as the young one grew more nervous.

"Old man Fritz!" Gilbert yelled. After a few repeats a man wearing a midnight blue robe ran outside.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Look at you, Gilbert. Come inside, both of you." The old man exclaimed. His hair was tied behind his back, his face was slightly wrinkled, he seems to be around his fifties. He stepped aside as he darted his eyes on the brown bag the teenager was clutching. "Are you accepting my offer?"

"If there's only one slot left, then take my brother instead!" He said. Ludwig's eyes widened as he looked at his big brother. "Please…" He continued.

Tears began to form in Ludwig's eyes, he clutched his brother's coat but he shoved his hand away. The younger one began to sob harder, but he was pulled inside the gate by Fritz. Gilbert's fingers clasped the grilled gate, before closing it entirely. Now those bars were separating the two of them.

"Ludwig." He said with a serious tone.

"_Bruder_, don't leave." Those three words marked a permanent scar on Gilbert's chest.

"Now you study hard, okay?" Gilbert said. His hands gripped the iron bars tightly. He bowed his head slightly. His long bangs covered his expression perfectly. "That old man will be your teacher, so listen well."

"_Bruder_, please!"

"You'll grow up to be a fine, successful man." He continued with his now muffled voice. "But don't you ever forget about me and _vati_, okay, young lad?" He turned around. His back rested at the cold iron bars.

Tears streamed down Ludwig's face. He once again grabbed his brother's coat and hugged him from behind. He felt the cold metallic bars deep on his pale skin but it doesn't matter. He wants his big brother, his only family. He wants to say a lot of things; he wants to tell him more. He felt his brother's cold hands touched his. The large pair of hands held it tightly before slowly, slowly letting it go from its grasp. He knelt down and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead that's resting between the bars.

"If I can… I'll come back." He said before turning his back on him and walking on a fast pace.

"_Bruder!_ Please!" The young one cried, but he never looked back. He just stared until the figure was covered by the fog. He felt his knees weakened, his grip on the bars loosened. The next thing he saw was a pang of darkness and piercing _cold_ pain burying on his skin.

* * *

"Excuse me for a while." Ludwig said as he reached for his cellphone. His assistant, Kiku Honda, was calling him. He immediately answered it.

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" The Japanese immediately greeted. "I've got some information about your brother, sir." Ludwig's eyes widened. For a second he doesn't know what to say. Until he heard those words which brought him back to reality.

"He's alive"

Mixed emotions sprung in his chest. He asked for more details about his location. He flipped his phone closed and saw two pairs of eyes aiming straight at him. He opened his mouth to say the news.

"Gilbert's alive." He said. Feliciano's eyes widened, Elizaveta dropped her cup in shock, good thing the carpet saved it from being broken to pieces. "He's in a hospital, luckily around here in the city."

"We'll go now?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig nodded.

"I'm going with you." Elizaveta said. The two men smiled as they fixed their things as they headed outside.

"Liz!" A man's voice was heard before they were able to get in the black car. Elizaveta turned her head and looked at the man wearing a pair of glasses.

"Roderich." She said as she kissed his cheek. "This is Ludwig, and this is Feliciano." She introduced the two to the Austrian. "They're used to be the kids that I took care of decades ago, back in Grandpa Fritz's mansion."

"I see, it's a pleasure meeting the two of you." Roderich said with a soft smile.

"I-I have to go to visit a friend of mine." Elizaveta said. "He's a very close friend…"

"Go on, just don't be late, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Now wait there for a second." He snapped a red rose from the bushes and placed it on her hair. "That looks better." Elizaveta smiled at him as she waved goodbye.

They drove in silence. They followed Kiku's instructions to reach the address of the hospital he gave. After a few good turns they saw a sign pointing to a hospital. Ludwig tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he made a fast turn- it gave a blurry view of green and white to his side of window. Elizaveta sat there, she clutched her dress and bit her inner cheek. Feliciano became more serious as he sensed the tense atmosphere. They immediately parked, luckily, yet unusually, the parking lot as more vacant spaces. They walked to the entrance of the hospital, yet Elizaveta immediately stopped as she saw the sign.

"Ludwig. This is-" Ludwig turned his head and widened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak yet failed. He gulped for a second and tried to fix his senses before speaking.

"A mental hospital…"

* * *

Sixteen years old Ludwig Beilschmidt sat on the cushioned chair at the living room of the mansion. The children were half asleep. Feliciano and his big brother were cooking at the kitchen. Daisy Vargas, the younger sister of Feliciano, sat beside him and turned on the television.

"Want some snacks?" Elizaveta asked as she placed the tray on the center table and sat together with them. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Elizaveta said with a giggle as she saw the flustered faces of the teenagers.

"No, not at all." Daisy managed to squeak with her small voice.

Their attentions were now at the television which is currently at the news channel. Ludwig was fighting the urge to ask Elizaveta about his brother since he knew that the answer would be the same. No.

"There are still wars in this generation?" Old Fritz said as he leaned at the beige wall of the living room. Silver strands were formed on his hair and signalling that he is already getting old.

They were too focused at the screen. It seems that some countries sent their troops to their allies' nation. The camera focused at the soldiers which are going to be sent via ship.

Ludwig's eyes caught a glimpse of a man who is standing out of the crowd. That silver hair, that familiar silver hair. Ludwig leaned forward to the television screen, mentally ordering the camera to focus more at the man. Gladly, it did zoomed at his marching position, it gave him a glimpse of his red eyes.

"_Bruder?_" Elizaveta choked on her own drink, it has been a while since that word came out of his mouth. When he was younger, there's not a day that he didn't cried his name. He faced Elizaveta, with a whole new hope sparkled on his pair of deep blue eyes. "Is he?"

Elizaveta smiled.

"Yes, Ludwig. He is your _'bruder'_"

_"What if he asks me?" Elizaveta said to his childhood friend as he packed his clothes._

"Just tell him you don't know." Gilbert said "I don't want him to be bothered because of me."

"He's not that young anymore, Gil." She smiled. "He's almost a man, you know! He's even in love."

'I'm sorry, Gil. He saw it himself.'

* * *

"Let me check" The nurse at the station said as she scanned through the papers. Her black hair was tied in a bun. Her nameplate was saying that her name is 'Jane'. "Yes he is, Gilbert Beilschmidt, 35 years old, a former soldier. Room 207."

"Thank you." Ludwig answered as they immediately followed the nurse to the room. Their footsteps echoed as they passed through the hallway. An abrupt stop was made when they met a doctor who happened to got out from the same room.

"Dr. Kirkland, Mr. Beilschmidt has some visitors." The doctor has a lean figure; his messy blonde hair shows that he isn't getting any good sleep. He stared at the three through his spectacles. His forest green eyes were inspecting each of them.

"I am Dr Arthur Kirkland, the assigned Psychiatrist to Mr Beilschmidt." He said with a serious voice "He stayed in this hospital for two years, due to depression, stress and shell-shock. His memories and experiences at the _torture camp_ seems to haunt him."

"Torture camp?!" Ludwig's eyes widened. "I d-didn't know…"

* * *

_"Francis!" Gilbert whispered to his beaten friend. Burns and cuts were present all over his body. His eyes narrowed. Francis is one of his closest friends in the camp. He's not going to let him die just like what happened to his cheerful Spanish friend. He clenched his fists and slung his friend's arm around his shoulder. "Get up, I'm going to treat your wounds."_

"Gil, you're much hurt than I am." It's true, he's been on it for weeks, yet he still helps others.

"I'm fine! I'm awesome after all." He said, with that grin on his battered face. "We're going to get out of this place together, you hear me?"

That silent night, everyone else was taking a nap; a few were half asleep, half on guard. Gilbert climbed up the tree near the barbed wired gate. He kept on wincing in pain every time. He had his friend with him. He wasn't completely treated. Gilbert knew how much those open wounds and bruises hurt. But they managed to keep quiet. Their mind was set on one thing.

Getting out of this place alive

They sat at the branch for a while, checking the surroundings, a smirk formed in his lips as he saw no one around. They tried to reach near the end of the branch.

'Ludwig, I'm finally going home!'

_**'BANG!'**___

"FRANCIS!" Gilbert yelled as he saw his friend fall from the branch.

"G-go now…" He said, a smile on his face was present.

"No!" Gilbert shouted, soldiers started to roam around. He looked at his friend. His lifeless eyes has lost its sheen. Gilbert forced himself to look away. He jumped out of the camp and ran away.

Far, far away from them.

* * *

"You can talk to him, he's pretty calm, I just gave him his medicine a while ago." Dr. Kirkland said "Just one person at a time to avoid confusion for the patient."

"I would like to go first." Ludwig said.

"Well then, follow me."

Ludwig walked inside the white room. A man was sitting down with his attention on the wall. His silver locks was still the same. He's wearing a green loose pajama. Scribbling noises echoed in the room as he doodled on the piece of paper he has.

"Gilbert. You have a visitor." Dr. Kirkland said before stepping backward near the door. Gilbert turned his head, his eyes were still the same, yet the scars on his cheek and skin were visible. Ludwig sat on a chair as Gilbert stood up to sit on another chair in front of him. He clutched the yellow painted wooden doll in his arms as he shifted his position. Dark circles were present under his eyes. He seems so tired.

Ludwig just sat there, biting his inner cheek. He is finding ways to start a conversation. He heard a familiar laugh which made him turn his head up.

"Kesesese~ You're a shy one!" Gilbert said. Ludwig just stared, he noticed some numbers scribbled on the wall. If he analyzed it correctly the sum would be the number of days his brother was confined in this room. And if he would count it correctly the bundle of sticks would mean _two thousand, six hundred, ninety two days. Which also means 'Eighty eight months and sixteen days' or 'seven years, four months and sixteen days.'_

Gilbert stroked his doll's head. "Just like my _bruder._" Ludwig's eyes stared at his form as he hugged the wooden doll.

"So, this is my bruder, Ludwig Beilschmidt, he is eight years old." He said as he let the wooden doll sit on his thigh. "He's kind of shy, but he's a really smart kid." Ludwig just watched him. His heart pounded so much that it hurts.

"Come on now, Lud, don't be rude and say hi to our visitor." He really thought that the doll is him? Ludwig felt a pang of guilt and pain hit him. "I'm sorry about that; it's just that he rarely talks."

"But you know, he's a really good kid." Gilbert sat straight on his seat as he continued looking at the wooden doll which seems animate to him. "I'm sorry if I have to say this but, may I know your name?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he felt something pierce through him. Cold metal, just like that night of October. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Say my name." He said. Gilbert just stared at him with his seemingly innocent eyes.

"It's our firs-"

"Please, say my name." 'Gottverdammt, how many times do I have to say please'

_"Bruder, don't leave." Those three words marked a permanent scar on Gilbert's chest._

"Now you study hard, okay?" Gilbert said with his hand gripping the iron bars tightly, his head was slightly bowing, as his bangs covered his expression. "That old man will be your teacher, so listen well."

"Bruder, please!"

"I don't know you." Gilbert said. Rage filled Ludwig's chest, he grabbed the wooden doll and threw it on the floor.

"LUDWIG!" Gilbert ran to the wooden doll but Ludwig's hand stopped him. The albino tried to be free from his grasp as tears flowed down his face. He screamed. The doctor ran to call some nurses and other doctors.

"Listen to me." He grabbed both of the crying man's shoulder. "LISTEN TO ME!"

"Bruder, look at me." Ludwig said calmly at the older man stared straight at him. For a moment, both of them knew he was sane.

"Lud-"

"TRANQUILIZERS!" The doctors came in holding Gilbert's arm tightly. His expression changed into a horrified one.

"AAHH! Let go of me!" Gilbert screamed, turning his head once again to the wooden doll. "LUDWIG!"

"Stop! I swear, he recognized me a while ago!" Ludwig said in a slightly shouting voice. Gilbert continued screaming as his eyes fluttered shut because of the injected tranquilizer. Ludwig clenched his fists; there are no tears present in his eyes, no, not at all. He walked out of the room properly, seeing Elizaveta and Feliciano, they know that visiting time's over and they have to go home.

* * *

"I'm home" Ludwig sighed as he loosened his tie. His wife, Daisy, stood up to give him a hug and a peck on a cheek.

"Welcome home" She said as they both sat on the beige couch. "Any news about Gilbert?"

"He's alive." He explained everything to his wife, who seemed to understand him a lot. She wrapped her arms around him, assuring that everything will be fine.

"We'll go visit him someday, together." She said. She didn't showed any sign of fear. Ludwig just let his self loosen a bit and relax. He breathed deeply as he returned Daisy's embrace. Just in time, their five years old son, Clovis, went down to greet him.

"_Vati!_" He said before he ran to him. He sat between the couple. "I made some paper cranes!" The young man who is a replica of the young Ludwig said. Same blue eyes, same blonde hair, but his friendly and outgoing attitude was from his mother. "You said that if I made a thousand of this, my wish will come true, right?"

"How many paper cranes have you made?" Ludwig said as he chuckled and patted his son's head.

"Nine hundred and eighty!" Clovis said. "When it becomes one thousand I'll let you make a wish, _vati!_"

"Why me?"

"Because I don't have any wish, you brought me everything that I want." He said with a grin. Ludwig just let out a soft smile. He felt something hard on his black leathered case. He opened it and took out the wooden train which was made by his brother a long time ago.

"Then I'll give you this so it'll be fair." He said. The child looked at it with awe. Just like the day when he looked at the same toy. "Take care of that, it's from an important person." He smiled.

"Who is it?" Clovis asked.

"Someone you'll be meeting soon." He said before he turned to look at his wife and smiled at their silent plan.

* * *

_"I'll be fine here!" Elizaveta said with a smile._

"Are you sure, vee~?" Feliciano asked after he rolled down the car's window.

"Yes! Besides, I'm planning to buy some goods at the grocery." She waved at them

"Take care!"

As soon as she saw the car out of her sight she went back inside the hospital. Scent of different drugs seems to have an effect of calming her down. Just in time, she saw Dr. Kirkland.

"Is he still open for a visit?" She asked "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I mean."

"Yes, and I guess you won't let me say no."

"Exactly." She said with a smile, bringing back the spirit of their young days "Now is the only time. Is he awake?"

"Yes, follow me."

Dr. Kirkland led Elizaveta to a ward, in there, a man with silver locks can be seen. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. He's focused on fixing his doll's head with a bandage. Elizaveta sat beside him, trying her best not to scare him. The man backed away and showed a terrified face. His arms wrapped around his wooden doll protectively.

"Shh.. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." Elizaveta said. Gilbert just nodded as he laid the doll on the bed. "Can you… Remember-"

"You're pretty, you know?" Gilbert said with a grin. "That's awesome! But not as awesome as me." He continued. Elizaveta felt herself smile a bit. She reached up her hands to his cheeks, touching the noticeable scar on it.

_If I knew this would happen, I would've stopped you._

Elizaveta snapped as he felt his hand on her ear. That familiar warm touch that almost made her tear up. His hands traveled up to her hair and touched the red flower Roderich tucked in.

"What is that called?" He asked. The soft red petals got stucked on her brown locks as his finger poked them.

"It's a rose."

"It's destroyed. No more rose." Gilbert said. Elizaveta removed the rose petals and the flower itself.

"Flowers wilt as time passes by." She said.

"Then I'll make you something that doesn't wilt!" He stood up and grabbed a paper and folded it into pieces. Elizaveta just watched him.

"Five minutes left!" Dr. Kirkland said as he passed by the door.

"Just wait there, okay?" Gilbert said. "Almost… Done!" He said as he lifted up the paper folded rose. He twisted its end to it can be tucked in Elizaveta's ear. She reached up and touched the paper; she felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." She said before wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face on his chest and sobbed. She felt his hands snaked around her waist. "I'm really, really sorry." She let go of Gilbert before kissing his forehead. She quickly turned her back and walked in a fast pace.

"You're already going?" Gilbert asked. Elizaveta stopped for a moment but she hesitated to turn back. She just continued and closed the door.

I'm sorry, I thought you aren't coming back.

_"Are you sure you don't want him to know about this?" Elizaveta asked._

"Yes, I'm sure." Gilbert said. His military uniform suits him, but he knew that his brother wouldn't like it. Elizaveta gathered up all her courage and hugged her childhood friend, tightly as ever. She sighed as she felt him hugged her back, nuzzling his face on the crook of her neck. "I'm going to miss you, Lizzie."

"I'm going to miss you, too." They both let go as they heard a familiar signal which gathers all the soldiers.

"Okay then, this is it."

"Wait, I have to tell you somethi-" She was cut off by a pair of lips, she just closed her eyes and kissed back, as if this is their last. After a few seconds, they both let go and looked at each other's eyes.

"Save that when I come back." He said before backing a few steps. "Wait for me, okay?"

I'm very very sorry… I still…

Still..

* * *

Ludwig walked inside the familiar hospital. He stopped by and spoke to the familiar British doctor. After a few precautions, he led them inside the ward where Gilbert rests. The antiseptic smell made him dizzy, but he still managed to get inside with a clear mind. He knew that treating his condition may be hard, according to the British, that is, but he somehow believes.

He and his son went inside, Clovis was clutching the bottle containing small paper cranes. And there he is, that albino. His silver locks shined because of the sunlight. His red eyes scanning his visitors. And there it was a faint smile, a soft expression.

He stood up and knelt down in front of Clovis. His hands were shaking as the young boy stood still. He lifted up his trembling palms and touched his face, then slowly wrapped his arms around his small form. He smiled, a tear sliding down his face as he whispered something in German which only two people in the room can completely understand.

_"I'm home, Ludwig."_

Ludwig smiled, this time his eyes were moist. No he's not going to get angry, because this time. He swore Gilbert was looking at him.

_"Welcome back, bruder"_

* * *

_"Vati, Who taught you how to make these paper cranes?" Young Clovis asked as he folded the piece of paper. Ludwig smiled before answering._

_"An awesome man… Who also introduced me to his version of Berlin"_

* * *

**(a/n): Yay! I hope you liked it guys. Reviews are very much appreciated. And to those who requested stories from me, I'll post it as soon as I finish updating my series. :)) -Liane**

**Ciao!**


End file.
